


the super scary genius

by haruyashimajana



Series: YamaJima/HSJ high school AU [4]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-12-14 00:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11772072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruyashimajana/pseuds/haruyashimajana
Summary: The somewhat calm moments after the events in Target. *introducing a new character in this universe*





	the super scary genius

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY INOO KEI!!!

Yamada Ryosuke walked briskly towards the school library, hoping that Arioka Daiki is the one in charge of the counter today. He is late returning several books and dreaded the amount of the fine he will face. At least with Daiki he could ask for leniency.  
  
Ryosuke heaved a sigh of relief when he spotted Daiki, smiling slightly when Daiki saw him as well and waved at him.  
  
"Yo, Yama-chan." Daiki greeted him in a low voice.  
  
"Hey, Dai-chan," Ryosuke said, putting the stack of books on the counter.  
  
"Returning?" Daiki asked, already reaching for the book at the top of the stack.  
  
"Yes, but..."  
  
Daiki only shook his head with a smile when he saw the slip inside.  
  
"Late, huh?"  
  
Ryosuke mustered his most pitiful look.  
  
"I forgot," he clasped his hands together. "About the fine, please, Dai-chan, do me this favour!"  
  
"Just the fine, right?" Daiki said with a laugh which he quickly covered with a hand and a look around. He froze, Ryosuke whipping his head to his left at the same time, as someone stood there watching them with arms crossed.  
  
"You're a first year, aren't you?" The new person said sternly. He is porcelain pale and has mushroom styled hair, the puffiest Ryosuke had ever seen on a student of the school. "The school rules should still be fresh to you then. A fine is a fine, you should just pay for it. It's your own fault you're late, isn't it?"  
  
Ryosuke ducked his head. "Yes senpai, sorry."  
  
"Keep that in mind," the scary senior said and walked away.  
  
Once he's out of earshot Ryosuke pouted immensely. "I know the school rules, sheesh!" He patted his pockets. "I forgot my wallet today and my allowance is running out, I just want to ask if it's possible to pay for the fine next month when I got my allowance."  
  
"Of course, sure." Daiki ruffled Ryosuke's hair. "Don't worry about it, I'll just write it down for you."  
  
"It's not like I do it on purpose!" Ryosuke vented, still quietly.  
  
"I understand, Yama-chan. Don't mind what Inoo-chan said so much, okay?"  
  
"But he's so..." Ryosuke sighed, face down on the counter. "Sorry Dai-chan, I'll really pay the fine soon. Next month is just a week away. And I'll treat you something too."  
  
"It's okay, I told you, don't worry." Daiki ruffled Ryosuke's hair again and then patted his shoulder. "The chocolate cookies you gave out for Valentine is delicious, by the way. I'm guessing that's where most of your allowance has gone to?"  
  
Ryosuke raised his head and rubbed at his red forehead. "Uh, well..."  
  
"And I also heard that Yuto got a specially shaped chocolates this year?" Daiki wiggled his eyebrows while Ryosuke felt his face burn. "It's well worth it ne? I heard Yuto's announcement, that was so bold. I have never heard so many people being that disappointed before."  
  
Ryosuke laughed quietly, scratching the back of his neck.  
  
"Congratulations by the way, finally you two got together. I'll check these in, you can go on ahead."  
  
"Thank you Dai-chan!" Ryosuke grasped Daiki's hands vigorously and then skipped out of the library. But on the way home he stopped suddenly.  
  
"Did he say,  _finally_?"  
  
-  
  
Ryosuke stared at Yuto's long, long legs swinging back and forth as they sat side by side on a bench at school, waiting for someone whom Yuto promised to meet. He wondered how this person can get so... long.  
  
"Inoo-chan-senpai!" Yuto waved to someone in the distance. Ryosuke squinted as the light of the sun prevented him from seeing the person clearly. His jaw dropped as the person came nearer, the sun giving a kind of halo around him. Most especially to the mushroom styled hair that the other is sporting, brown coloured with his eyes looking permanently sleepy.  
  
"Uwah, it's that scary senpai!" Ryosuke said to himself. Yuto didn't notice.  
  
"Hey, Yuto!" This Inoo-chan-senpai said. "Hello, Yuto's friend! Nice to meet you!"  
  
"My boyfriend, actually," Yuto said sheepishly before Ryosuke could reply. "This is Yamada Ryosuke."  
  
"Ah, the one from your epic school entrance confession?" Inoo laughed. "Also, is this the one Hikaru taught calligraphy to?"  
  
Honestly, this person really grated on Ryosuke's nerves. Did he not remember that he scolded Ryosuke at the library just yesterday?  
  
"Ryo-chan, this is Inoo Kei, he's a third year." Inoo bowed and smiled at Yuto's introduction. Ryosuke bowed as well.  
  
"Hikaru said your writing is satisfactory for a beginner." Inoo said as he patted Ryosuke's back. "Way to go!"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"That guy, he rarely gave compliments you know. You must be good if you manage to stand Hikaru's lessons."  
  
"As expected of Ryo-chan~" Yuto gushed. Ryosuke hoped his face doesn't look as fiery as he felt. "Well, I'm here. What is it you want to ask me, Inoo-chan-senpai?"  
  
"Oh, that. Here," Inoo took out several keys on a keychain. "Tell him I found it in Inyaa's house and just come home already."  
  
-  
  
"So this Inoo-senpai is Yuya's roommate?" Ryosuke asked, idly browsing through the store's many shelves. Yuto followed behind him, examining the opposite shelves.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"How did that happen? Inoo-senpai is still in school and Yuya is like, twenty-five or something." Takaki Yuya is Yuto's older cousin, and in Ryosuke's opinion, a very cool guy he is aiming to be. Takaki already lived by himself, he can drive and he has a convertible on top of that. Ryosuke and Yuto often tagged along with Takaki to the beach where he part-timed as a lifesaver.  
  
"Actually Takaki-kun is only twenty." Yuto corrected absently. "I introduced them when I heard Inoo-chan-senpai wanted a room and Takaki-kun wanted a new roommate to split the room with, after Hasshi moved."  
  
"Really?" Ryosuke hummed. "Ah, wait, who's Inyaa?"  
  
"His cat." Yuto answered promptly. "Inoo-chan-senpai is crazy about her, Inyaa's house takes up a big space in their room. I bet Inyaa took the keys when Takaki-kun didn't notice."  
  
"Why didn't Yuya just ask Inoo-senpai to let him in? He's been at your house for, what, three days?" That was something he heard from Yuto. Not that he met the older man lately.  
  
"Three days that Inoo-chan-senpai didn't also go back to the room because he went back to his parents the day before." Yuto shrugged. "Who knows what he's thinking?" In Yuto's opinion, his cousin is a bit of an airhead. He didn't understand why Ryosuke seemed so sparkly-eyed around Takaki.  
  
Ohoho... it seems that Yuto might be a tiny bit jealous. But of course these two dense boys are oblivious to that. After all, they have officially become a couple. Let's not draw attention to that,  _for now_. Ohoho...  
  
"One last question. Why haven't I seen Inoo-senpai before? You call him Inoo-chan-senpai. Dai-chan also call him Inoo-chan. How close are you all actually?" Ryosuke asked, turning towards Yuto.  
  
Yuto shrugged again. "Eh... it just happened. Inoo-chan-senpai is friends with Dai-chan like us, and you know how Dai-chan is friends with everybody. He is also Hikaru's friend and member of Hikaru's club."  
  
That was the name of the small club Yaotome Hikaru founded at school that deals with things Hikaru is skilled at, like calligraphy, and has only four members. Five, if Ryosuke is counted as a member when he only went twice. Ryosuke actually counted himself as a member of the go-home-early club.  
  
"But Inoo-chan-senpai is actually quite popular. You haven't heard of him before?"  
  
Ryosuke shook his head.  
  
"He's the senpai that is said to be one of the school's seven wonders. He is ranked number one every year, did you know?"  
  
Ryosuke punched his palm once. "Oh, that super scary genius rumour!"  
  
It was a rumour he heard at the start of the school year, about a genius student who got the top rank every year without fail, passing every subject with the highest grade but has a scary attitude and never smiled.  
  
"Super scary?" Yuto laughed. "He's serious about academics, yes, but super scary is kind of stretching it a little bit, isn't it? You saw him. And he's friends with Hikaru. Who could stay serious with Hikaru around?"  
  
Ryosuke glowered darkly at Yuto. He could believe those rumours. In fact, when he learned calligraphy with Yaotome Hikaru, the latter is also very strict and serious, Ryosuke couldn't associate him with the prankster persona everyone else said about him.  
  
"Now why are you looking like that?" Yuto slung an arm around his neck and pinched his cheek. Ryosuke looked away irritatedly. "So cute!"  
  
"Don't call me cute!"  
  
-  
  
Omake:  
  
A few weeks later they just got out of the library when suddenly a voice stopped them.  
  
"Yutooo!!"  
  
Ryosuke moved out of the way in shock as Inoo suddenly barrelled into Yuto from the back, slumping over the taller boy helplessly. "Yuto, help me, I'm going to be killed by Takaki..."  
  
"Eeh?" Yuto laughed, sounding surprised. "What did you do this time Inoo-chan-senpai?"  
  
"This..." Inoo held out an elbow, pointing to the umbrella hanging there.  
  
"What is- oh." They both gaped as Inoo opened it and a round hole is revealed.  
  
"Is that... burn marks?"  
  
"It's not just me, it's Hikaru too!"  
  
In an unused classroom, Yaotome Hikaru sneezed.  


**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed my work, will you consider to [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/D1D78ZM7)?
> 
> Notes2: Sorry that time spacing is way too long, also I can't promise if the next thing I write is any time soon. I confess that writing fanfiction is not my priority. Apologies as well for my sucky summary and title.
> 
> Notes3: Omake is tied to 'In the rain'. There are still a few more parts to this universe. Hint: involved all HSJ members XD they all have a place in this universe, spot them all yet?


End file.
